Homecoming
by Midnight-Dancing-Majesty
Summary: Drabbles about what happens when the Cahills finally suceed and celebrate the homecoming of the hostages and finally being together again. Contains romance in select chapters. Latest: You were planning to do something you were going to do a long time ago.


_**A/N:** _**_Oh, the first story! Everyone has them. Now my time has come. NO! I'm not dying! I'm publishing my first story. Gosh! Call me Majesty in the reviews, which will be used as fuel to power my rocket ship to Mars. If you want to have the claim of contributing to the event of the first woman on Mars, review. And no, I don't own 39 Clues. If I did, things would be a LOT different_**_ **(heh-heh!).**_

* * *

It's another day of triumph. Evan more significant than the last

Everyone is waiting for they're plane to land on their plot of land. You wait anxiously. Everyone thinks you are excited to see your sister. Of course you are, but your also excited for other things. And that excitement is also mixed with nervousness. You plan to do what you were going to do a long time. Evan if it doesn't change anything. Even if it doesn't have an outcome. You'll still do it. Just to get it over with, finally.

You spent all that time away from the rest of them. No one seemed to care for you there. They would always get mad at you for having an attitude. Because of this, you set off and tried to accomplish this alone. Where no one but yourself can tell you what you were doing wrong. You did this to escape the correction and annoyance he and she had expressed. Sure, he was a little... you know. But they have never walked a mile in his shoes. He doesn't even know what it felt like earlier before all this nonsense and she does. But it had been more than what he or she had gone through.

You eventually succeeded in the end. You were the hero to everyone's amazement. He left, being convinced that she was his first love, not his last, and therefor not worth risking his life. She forgave you. You could tell she realized her mistake. You apologized too for your behavior. It became a happy ending, and the ending wasn't even done yet.

She comes running off the plane first, followed by everyone else. You and the three others who have been waiting run on to the plane instead of waiting for them to get out. You guys are ready to see your family again and celebrate. Being the only on on the steps, she gets trampled. And instead of getting embarrassed as she might've in any other situation, laughs for a ridiculous amount of time. Probably because she's already so happy. You think her laugh is cute. Another thing you add onto the list of things you like about her.

You first go hug you sister. Then she hugs you, like she did to everyone else. You enjoyed it. You noticed how different she looked in person then on the screen of a computer, phone, or any technology device. You haven't seen her in person for a long time. Her eyes sparkled more than the gem they represented. Mostly because she was crying. Another thing on your list. She's passionate to her family and friends.

Later, everyone settles down in their house. Before they have their party, they morn for the one that was lost. Then they had their party. Nothing to fancy there. It was just a time to catch up, have fun, and to be happy for what they have done. You think to yourself _who would've thought that a bunch of teenagers could save the world?_ Well, for you and them anything was possible.

You decided it's time. You remind yourself that this is just to get your emotions out. Not to get her. So you went, and said the exact thing you said to your mirror a long time ago. As you release those words, the butterflies down inside start to fade. She's even getting a slight smile on her face, and ,of course, is blushing.

You explain how your not trying to ask her out, and you apologize for everything and a little more. She gets a smirk and a small giggle from that. You can tell that she is a little bit nervous. She tells you that your sweet, and that she had a crush on you. Had. You start feeling down some, and now officially hate the word had. You know you just did this to get it out, but know you felt upset to know she doesn't like you that way. Before you can finish your thought she says, "Well, I'll s-see you later." Then she leaves, smiling back on you. She runs over to her best friend, probably about to tell her what happened.

You had mixed feelings about what just happened. You were happy to let things out, sad that she might not like you that way, and happy again because she seemed the tiniest bit interested. In all this mess, you were concluded to be confused. He hoped things wouldn't be awkward between them.

Your sister thought you were crazy for still liking the 'peasant'.

* * *

**_I know! Short. Hope this is original. I'm pretty sure it is, but when it comes to Amian you never know. CC and complements are awesome. Flames are even better because it shows me that some person has a worse life than mine and lets out their anger by being mean. My grammar, IC-ness, ect. may not be the best because I'm only 11. I've been told I'm gifted so I'm not to worried (trying not to brag). This was slightly mysterious in a way, so if you have any questions about this drabble ask me. I'll answer in the next one._**

**_*~Majesty~*  
_**


End file.
